To display a web page, a user inputs a URL (uniform resource locator) to a web browser. The web browser acquires, from a server apparatus, an HTML (hypertext markup language) document specified in the URL that has been input by the user. As a communication protocol to acquire the HTML document, HTTP (hypertext transfer protocol) is used. The web browser then displays the web page as contained in the acquired HTML document. The web page includes, in addition to text, content items such as a CSS (cascading style sheets) file, a JavaScript (registered trademark) file, a still image, a moving image, and audio; the HTML document contains URLs that specify those content items. The web browser displays the web page on the basis of the HTML document and concurrently acquires, from the server apparatus, content items that constitute the web page. PTL 1 discloses a technique to display a web page in a form suitable for a mobile terminal after downloading an HTML document of a web site and then downloading image data specified in the HTML document.
The IETF (Internet Engineering Task Force) is now developing the HTTP/2 standard as a version of HTTP. According to HTTP/2, it is possible to establish a connection between the server apparatus and a client apparatus and to establish a plurality of independent communication sequences (called streams) in the connection. It is also possible to transmit and receive messages between the server apparatus and the client apparatus on each stream.
However, such a technique of the related art may lead to slow acquisition of content items that need to be acquired immediately.
For example, in a case in which a user views a web page on a client apparatus that receives data by using a plurality of streams, a web browser concurrently acquires a plurality of content items constituting the web page from a server apparatus and displays the content items in the order in which acquisition is completed. The content items constituting the web page include some content items related to interaction. The term “interaction” herein means that a web page executes a dynamic process in response to a user operation on a content item on the web page. Specifically, examples of the interaction include display of another web page in response to clicking an image to which a link is set and signing into a web service in response to selecting a sign-in button. Until the web browser displays a content item related to interaction, the user cannot operate the web page. Accordingly, slow acquisition of the content item related to interaction reduces the convenience of the web page.